A Silent Protest
by ktomson
Summary: It all takes place nowadays during a European Parliament congress. Estonia, the unnoticed, has it enough after ones speech. A slight hint of EstoniaxFinland and FinlandxSweden


It all takes place nowadays during a European Parliament congress. I don't want to insult anybody. It is a fanfiction heh^^

**A Silent Protest**

Estonia walked into the conference room. He was the first one there like always. He walked slowly up to his table and put his laptop on it. At least he could use the time now for his daily routine on the Internet; he visited the e-bank, and answered his email briefly before buying a parking lot ticket in Tallinn for tomorrow

After that Estonia looked at today's program. Germany's speech about the gas pipe, England's warning speech about America's economy, and then at the end, Russia would take his turn. Eduard had a weird feeling as he read it. He almost didn't want to come because he didn't want to see Ivan, but he couldn't afford not coming.

Eduard tried not to think about Ivan and waited patiently. He wasn't surprised that he was the first there. He had grown used to being first: Being an honor student gave him the preparation. Still, he liked to have more time to get ready. That's why he came always earlier.

But this time, he didn't have to wait as long as usually. Germany was quite early here. It wasn't only because of the German punctuality. He probably wanted to prepare for the speech. Estonia surveyed Germany as the taller male searched through his binders for something. Eduard until Ludwig would notice him. After Germany had found the paper he was looking for, he looked around the room.

"Guten Morgen Deutschland," said Estonia in German. _Good morning, Germany._

„Guten Morgen…" Ludwig stuttered. Eduard saw how Ludwig was searching for the nameplate, "Ee…Estonia."

Eduard was used to it, too. He was always so unnoticed and nobody knew who he was. Germany had betrayed himself when he called out "Estonia" even though in German, his name should have been _Estland_. Eduard had hoped that Ludwig remembered him. For the Estonian, the German was an important business partner, but that didn't mean he was important for Germany.

Eduard had done a lot of work in order to be noticed. He had made a name in the IT world. And he was very proud of it. Some people did recognize him thanks to that. But most of the people knew him through Russia. '_Didn't you live with Russia?_' he heard that question too often.

Estonia's attention was attracted to England who had just arrived.

"Good morning," said Arthur, nodding a head to Estonia. He looked at Germany.

"Good morning England," Estonia managed to say before England started to speak with Germany.

"Are you still worried about your gas pipe?" Arthur smirked.

"I just want to get done with it. I want to start with the building."

"I don't believe that you will have it as easy as you think. There are people who are against it." England looked for a second to Estonia and then back to Germany.

Ludwig, of course, understood the hint. England didn't have to mention names--Ludwig remembered now that Eduard was against it. Estonia sighed behind his laptop. Again the gas pipe. He hated that subject. He did get some attention through it, but he got negative attention. It was always negative when he got attention. As he said that he was against the pipe, the people thought it was a pay back to Russia, because the pipe was very useful for him.

While Germany and England were arguing, Czech, Slovakia, Netherlands, Luxemburg, Belgium and Ireland all piled into the conference room. None of them paid attention to the two fighting man or to Estonia whose attention was already on his brothers.

Latvia, Lithuania, and Poland were standing by the door. They were chatting as they headed for their seats. They seemed to be arguing about something. Latvia especially seemed nervous. They probably didn't like the idea of Russia coming. Estonia hoped that Latvia wouldn't start to shake again. He needed years to get rid of that bad habit.

Latvia was the first who noticed Estonia looking to them. He waved happily to him. It didn't seem like he was going to shake again. Soon Lithuania joined him. Poland ignored the two Baltics in favour of talking. Estonia waved back. But he thought that even though his brothers didn't come to say hello, at least they noticed him.

He shouldn't think of his brothers like that. They were the closest people in the world for him. But they didn't communicate so much any more. Maybe it was his fault that their relationships were no longer the same. All his time went into working and he paid more attention to his northern neighbours. Somehow he didn't feel any more like a Baltic. He wanted to be a Nordic like Finland was. Where was Finland at all?

As he asked himself that, the door opened and the Scandinavians came. But Eduard didn't see Finland by Sweden and Denmark. Normally they came together.

Sweden and Denmark walked pass Eduard. They didn't notice him, what a surprise. Estonia wanted to belong to the North, but they didn't accept him. At least Sweden started to notice more him as he saw that Estonia's home was good for business.

The Nordics saw him the most when Finland was with them. That was because Finland always greeted him and the others, out of politeness, had to do it, too.

The next ones to arrive were Austria and Hungary. They still travelled together. Eduard saw how they took their seats and Hungary smiled at him. He had a good relationship with her. They were relatives after all. Estonia, Hungary and Finland all belonged to the Finno-Ugric family. Even in the family name he could see how he was ignored. His named missed. But noticing such little things made him want to laugh than become sad.

Eduard closed his laptop. The meeting would soon begin and more people arrived: Bulgaria, Romania, Slovenia, Malta, Spain, Cyprus, Portugal and France. Francis, of course, had to tease Arthur before he went to his seat. Estonia didn't pay attention to them. Such trivial fighting wasn't going to have an effect on him.

But then the person came that Estonia didn't want to see at all. Russia was here. Normally Russia shouldn't be here, because he didn't live in Europe. But today he was because of the gas pipe issue.

Lately, Estonia and Russia's relationship had been outright downtrodden. Estonia had dared to make some arrangements in his home and removed one monument. But he forgot that Ivan still thought that Eduard has to ask for permission when he wants to change something. And as he didn't ask for permission it made Ivan really mad.

From that time, Estonia tried not to stick out so that Ivan wouldn't notice him. Even now he tried to make a face like he didn't notice Ivan's arriving. But it was no use. Ivan was coming straight towards him.

„Привет Эстония," Russia smiled. „It is going to be an interesting day." _Hello Estonia._

"Good morning," Estonia calmly answered. He tried to look confident.

Russia had a calm smile on his lips. Estonia knew that it could mean something bad. That mysterious smile. _An interesting day… _what did he mean with that? Estonia had an uncomfortable feeling when he remembered that Russia was going to have a speech. Maybe he was going to defame him.

Luckily, Russia left without doing something more.

"Tere hommikust Eesti. Why do you have such a thoughtful face?" _Good morning, Estonia._

Estonia jumped when he heard his mother language. There was only one person who greeted him that way- His old friend Finland.

"Moimoi. Why were you so long Suomi?"

"I missed my plane. Dammit Finnair." Finland sat next to Estonia and laughed at himself.

Estonia smirked. Finland's arrival cheered him up. Tino was a good friend. Probably his best friend, because when he had hard times, Tino supported him and otherwise. They never had big fights, only small disagreements. They even shared the same anthem melody.

"After the conference, let's go together back to Tallinn. We haven't spent time together for so long."

"You only want to come to Tallinn because of the cheap vodka." This was always the reason why Finland wanted to visit him.

"Of course, because of the vodka," Finland smiled. "But _Viro_, don't you like vodka any more? I just thought that I could relax at your home. Going to sauna and having some drinks. I know you like sauna. You belong to the few people who understand how wonderful a sauna can be. Furthermore, you even don't notice that some bottles are missing."

"Sounds good. But some bottles? Are you kidding me?! You mean the 50 bottles you are going to take with you?" Eduard laughed and imagined how Tino was carrying the bottles when he hardly stood up because he drank too much the previous day.

But then the conference began. Germany was going to be the first. As he stood up, Italy and Greece arrived. Typical for them. Veneziano walked happily like it was normal to disturb Germany's speech.

Germany's anger was indescribable. He had prepared so long for today and that guy was going to ruin everything. But when the two southerners noticed Ludwig's angry stare they quicken their pace immediately.

Finally Germany could start. Estonia listened carefully and wrote the important parts down. He found some things he didn't like. It was impossible to convince him about that plan. The gas pipe was too risky for the environmental.

Next was England. He talked about the current problem child--America. He had problems with the economy and they all were worried about it, because it had an influence on their economy. But Estonia had a doubt. It seemed that England didn't worry so much about him; he just wanted to bring America as a bad example.

All too soon, it was Russia's turn. Estonia observed him tensely. Ivan's calm smile didn't steady him at all. Russia spoke of how important that pipe was and Estonia started to hope that Russia had just made fun of him before. But then Russia changed the subject. Eduard's heart almost stopped.

„Those who desecrate monuments to the heroes of the war are insulting their own people and sowing discord and new distrust between states and people."

The whole hall looked to Estonia. Russia didn't mention his name, but it was totally clear that he meant him. Everyone had heard about their fight. Again Ivan had done it. He defamed Eduard again and in front of all the countries. Estonia felt that this was enough for him. Without a word he stood up, took his laptop, and walked away.

The people started to talk all together. Russia stopped his speech. Estonia could hear how Finland called for him. But this didn't stop him. He went out of the building. He had to get out, because he couldn't suffer it any more. It was enough!

He was already planning to fly home but after he had breathed in some fresh air, he could think straight and remembered that he had to wait for Finland. But he couldn't go back inside. So he had decided to wait for Finland here and sat on a bench.

Estonia tried to calm down. He couldn't understand why Ivan had to do it again. Estonia wanted to live in peace with his neighbour--if only Ivan would apologize about the occupation. But it seemed that Ivan didn't see anything bad at that time when they all lived together. Maybe he wished that time back, because he was feeling lonely.

Ivan had lived long with somebody. He was used to it. But now he has to live alone. It was definitely hard for him. Estonia pitied him. But still it was Ivan's fault that he was lonely. If he only would act nicer with people he would have more friends. Even the Estonian would visit him more often.

"Estonia? Is it you Estonia?"

Eduard woke from his thoughts when he heard someone calling him. This voice was so familiar. But he didn't recognize it.

"It is you Estonia!" the dark haired man walked to him.

"Georgia!" That's why the voice was so familiar.

Estonia was really happy to see him so healthy and alive.

"May I ask why you are sitting here? Is the conference over?"

"For me yes--I am waiting for Finland." Estonia didn't want to say to Georgia that he was having troubles with Russia. He knew that Georgia didn't like to talk about that man. "And what are you doing here?"

"I came to apply. I want to join the NATO and EU. I need protection, you know."

"I will definitely…"

"…Support me," Georgia cut in. "I know I can count on you."

"How did you know I was going to say it?" Estonia blinked.

"Because you supported me when Ivan attacked me. You sent money, gave advice and denounced Ivan's acting. Although supporting me had bad consequences for you. You risked it because of me. You are a great friend."

This made Estonia speechless. His doings really meant something to him? And he had thought he didn't support him enough. Maybe he wasn't as unnoticeable as he had thought.

"Viro! Here you are! I was so worried!" Finland ran to the bench. "Ee, who are you?"

"Georgia." Estonia reminded him.

"Yeah, Georgia." Finland thought a second. "Can I give you advice? You should go home. Ivan is very angry at the moment."

"That's a good advice." Estonia agreed. He could imagine how angry Ivan could be.

"Oh. Maybe you are right." Georgia smiled nervously and left.

"And you, _viro_. I thought you left without me!"

"But we wanted to go together."

Finland wanted to reply something, but he was disturbed by two nations.

"Estonia. That was really brave!" Italy shouted happily while walking from the house to the bench with Germany. You do eat pasta, right?"

"Yes I do, but…" Estonia wanted to ask what was going on, but Italy was already speaking with Germany.

"I told you--he eats pasta. Everyone loves pasta. PASTA. But you said he eats only potatoes like you."

"Please listen: I said that he is from north and they eat everything, especially potatoes."

Estonia and Finland watched the two men with disbelief. Estonia didn't understand anything any more. What did the potatoes and pasta have to do with his braveness?

"Whatever," Germany seemed very annoyed. "Italy wanted to say that you did it right with you silent protest. Only that the gas pipe subject was postponed." Germany's voice turned gloomy.

"Deutsche! Let's go home. I want pasta~~~"

Estonia watched how they walked away. He tried to understand and analyzed the situation. First of all, something definitely had happened after he left the room. Secondly, Germany seemed to know now exactly who Estonia was. And furthermore Italy invited him to eat pasta.

"What is going on?" Estonia looked to his friend.

"When you left, the others took it as a silent protest," Finland sat next to him. "England demanded that Russia apologize. And the others agreed with it, too. That made Ivan so angry. It was so great!"

England had stood up for Estonia?!

"But it was totally right. You are free and can do what you want in your home. It was only on monument. I understand that you don't want to talk about it. Let's go to Tallinn!"

"Yes." It was still hard for Estonia to believe. Finland had said something about a silent protest; that didn't make sense. "But I didn't plan it as a protest. I just wanted to get out."

Finland looked to him and smiled. He already knew that Eduard didn't plan it. But it seemed planned and that was perfect.

"_Viro,_ let's go now," Tino stood up and started to walk. He was thinking about the vodka already.

"I don't like it when you say that to me: _viro_." Estonia followed him.

"Why? I have always called you so."

"Yes, but viro reminds me alcohol. In Tallinn, there is a vodka brand called Viru Valge. And every time when you say viro, I think about that vodka."

"Viro sounds like a vodka brand? Perfect, because you are my alcohol."

The two men stopped and fell silence. Toni's face was burning red and he looked surprised that he even dared to say that.

"I hope Su-san didn't hear it."

"I hope nobody heard it. Oh, wait Su-san? I thought you aren't together with him any more."

Finland started to whistle and walked on.

"_Suomi_ wait! Tell me!"

* * *

The idea of silent walking away I took from Estonian president Toomas Hendrik Ilves. He walked away from the Fifth World Congress of Finno-Ugric Peoples during the speech of Konstantin Kossatšov who ensured the national policy of the Estonian government. But it was fiction that England demanded Russia to apologize^^ I just thought that England is the most polite.

The sentence of Russia's speech was taken from Putin's speech 2008 (when I remember right)


End file.
